Poisoned Rose
by ToxicButterfly97
Summary: Summary: I caught sight of his pale figure which pressed against the wall. His freezing body was already wet and if he didn't get help soon he'd probably stave to death or die of hypothermia.  FULL summary inside, Pairng inside. R&R. Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, firstly I haven't been on this site for ages. Well I have read on this site but not actually wrote. So hopefully you will notice the change in my writing- for the better; if you have read my other stories Silent cries and Taking chances. This story is going to have a few twist's, cliff hangers and all the usual. Its not like my other stories. My spelling Is getting better- I think. Were doing creative writing at school so Hopefully that will help. R&R. **

**Summary: ****I caught sight of his pale figure which pressed against the wall. His freezing body was already wet and if he didn't get help soon he'd probably stave to death or die of hypothermia. I could leave him there. As I got closer to his nearly-life-less body, I realised, it was him. **

**Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own Twilight as my name is not SM. All human!**

**Poisoned Rose.**

**Chapter one- Bella's new life.**

***Bella's POV***

I watched the rain dance across the pavements; the trees rocking from side to side and the streets lights glaring. Darkness appeared in every corner of the street. I shrived and snuggled up into my warm and inviting bed. I tried to imagine my perfect life but no matter how much I tried, I was haunted by my past.

Both my parents had died in a horrific house fire. I wasn't there. I was at my best friend- Ex best friends house, Edwards. But I was told it was horrific. Several fire-fighters had attempted to rescue my mother(Renee) and father(Charlie), but it was too late, there lives had been cut short to the burning flames and choking smoke. And to make matters worse, I couple of days later Edward, aged nineteen at the time, had done the same. Disappeared and not said a word. No goodbye, nothing.

Was the fire an accident or an arson attack. It was a question on a lot of peoples minds. But no one knew the answer. No one. Its been a year since the death of my parents; the heart break; to put it lightly the worst period of my life. I'm nineteen myself know and finally think its time, for a change. I chance to start my life again, and leave everything behind.

I had bought a small apartment, with the money from my parents house. Its nothing special but its not in Phoenix! Its in Forks, somewhere different, were no body knows me. Two bedrooms, living room, bathroom and a small outside area to 'relax' in.

My hand gripped around my apartment key, its jagged ends pressed against my skin. I embraced myself before sliding the key into the lock, I took a deep breath and entered my new apartment. It was smaller than I expected, but I liked that. It wasn't exactly five-star but I didn't want that either. I opened the door to the first room, which lead to the living and dinning area. The living room had a small telly, a couch and a coffee table. The dining room, a small table and two chairs and the kitchen had the basic's. My new bedroom was decorated in lilac walls and floors with a small bed. It had all the basics, that I needed.

I dumped my suitcases in the door-way. They only had my clothes, photos, laptop and mobile phone. I left most of my other stuff, I never got attached to my personal-belongings. The apartment wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and the window view was quite nice. Relaxing a peaceful, trees and grass, that type of stuff.

I looked at the clock, in the living room, which was hanging on the wall by my telly. It was ten o'clock. I decided to go to bed because I would need to catch on some rest because I was started a new job tomorrow. It Didn't pay much but it was a start. It was 'Pete's café' It was a couple of streets away from my apartment. I switched of the telly with a sigh and headed to bed.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I shot up to the sound of my alarm. I let out a tied moan, and reached for the 'off' button on my alarm clock, with my eyes still shoot. I hated early mornings and at six o'clock I consider this to be the crack of dawn and way to early for me. But needs must. After a couple of minutes I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the light. As soon as the light was bearable I sat up. Bad Idea! My bedroom mirror was at the opposite side of my bed, and I almost chocked on my teeth when I caught sight of myself! My hair was sticking up on edge; yesterdays mascara and eyeliner smeared across my face and massive bangs hung under my eyes.

I pulled my one leg out of bed, the cold air hit against it, making my body shiver. I pulled my other leg out and my body followed. I quickly fixed my hair, in to a messy bun- fixing it in place with hair stray and my natural looking makeup. I got changed into a gray v-neck T-shirt and gray 'trackies' (tracksuit bottoms). After I was ready, I drank a large mug of coffee. Which woke me up a little. I grabbed my keys, mobile phone and purse and headed out the door.

I battled against the wind and the rain and tried to stay on two feet. I didn't want to turn up to work on my first day looking like I have been dragged through a head backwards! Once I reached 'Pete's café' I got more nervous. I felt like a child again, starting the first day of school.

''Isabella, Swan?'' I man around his thirties, asked as I headed to the counter.

''Just call me Bella.'' I corrected him, with a polite smile on my face.

''Ok then, Bella, I'm Peter, welcome to your first day at work. Alright I would like you to make a start on cleaning the tables. It will get quite busy in here so, Alice Will be helping you.'' , He started pointing to a small pixie like character. ''I am sure you are aware that you hours are from seven thirty AM, till three o'clock and you dinner break is at eleven thirty till twelfth thirty.'' He continued.

''Ok.'' I smiled, grabbing myself a cloth, to start on cleaning tables.

After about five minutes of cleaning tables. Alice, the pixie-like girl walked over to me.

''HELLO! I'm Alice! I never got to introduce myself earlier… Well yes I'm Alice Hale! Well technically my name is Alice Brandon, in till I'm married to my fiancé…'' she smiled excitedly as she held out her hand to show me her, by-the-looks-of-it expensive ring.

''Wow! Slow down. Al-Alice. We have met, for like what, barley a minute and I already know most of you life story!'' I joked, while letting out a chuckle.

''Ok! Ok! How about we get to know each other, other dinner, tonight?'' She asked with a small grin.

''Dinner? Already.'' I chuckled, in a shocked tone.

''Why not? I'll bring Rosalie, my best friend, Jasper my finance, and Emmett Rosalie's boyfriend and Jasper 's cousin.'' She smiled. I laughed again.

''Ok, slow down, I have only just met you. And your already asking me to dinner; telling me your life story and introducing me to you family!'' I smiled.

''Please, I hate it in this dump theirs no one to talk to and I could do with a bit of company and Rose would love you!'' Alice smiled. I couldn't say no! She had short black hair and forest green eyes and the biggest smile.

''Ok, what time? And where will we meet, I have only just got here.'' I smiled.

We exchanged numbers, so we could set up a time and place. I felt quite relieved that I had found a friend! A small, crazy, excitable, pixie friend, but a friend that I'm sure will keep me smiling over the next couple of years of working here.

After cleaning like the tenth table, I was planning on what to wear, how to style my hair and what to say. I had only ever had one friend which was Edward, and he had left a year ago, so I wouldn't really know what to say or do! They would all know each other, and then there would be me. 'Billy no mates!'

**A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, as I need feedback- or I wont continue. Check out my profile page for form spring and Twitter(its new so bare with me)**

**I will try and update once or twice a week and I will make the chapters longer and better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have reviewed, make sure you review this chapter as well (: Could you please recommend this to other people as well and ask them to review. Anyway hopefully this chapter is interesting. **

**Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter two- Unexpected **

***Bella's POV.**

By the time I got to my apartment, excitement rushed through me. I had finally got a friend`. A small, crazy, pixie like friend, but nevertheless a really good friend. I had only ever had one friend in my life and that was Edward. My mother and father had home schooled me from since I can remember and Edward lived with his mother- Louise and father- John, next door to me. We would speak to each other from the back garden all the time. I sighed and headed to my bedroom. For some strange reason I still missed Edward. I missed out conversations, I missed our jokes, the laughs, I just missed him and I would do everything to spend time with him for one more day!

I laid out all of my possible outfits on my bed. I decided on: Skinny jeans; gray, v-neck, top and gray converse. I then fixed my hair by straightening it and wearing it down and fixed my makeup making it 'less natural.' I caught sight of my reflection; I looked a lot like my mother. Sadness rushed through my body, I missed my mother and father still deeply. I missed my old life badly Edward, my mother, my father. But its time to move on.

My phone vibrated, knocking me out of my trance. It was Alice. We arranged that me and Alice would meet by our work place (Pete's café.). This way it would be easier, seen as I would properly get lost. I grabbed my phone, purse and keys and stuffed them into my bag and headed out the door. I locked my apartment door and started walking up to the café.

Alice was already waiting for me. She greeted me with a smile and a hug. I chuckled at how excited she was.

''I can't wait in till, you meet, Jasper.'' She smiled proudly. ''And Rosalie and Emmett! Oh gosh I can't wait!'' She smiled.

''Ok, Alice calm down'' I chuckled. She smiled.

Me and Alice continued chatting all the way down the street, in till we reached the restaurant. The restaurant looked amazing; it had a large area with sofa's and soft seats and another room with table and chairs. It was quite busy considering it was only half past five (PM)

''Bella, this is Jasper and Jasper, this is Bella'' Alice introduced proudly and excitedly. Jasper looked amazing. They all did. He had snow white skin, scarlet red lips, Forrest green eyes and bronze hair. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

''Bella, this is Rose and Rose this is Bella.'' Alice smiled; I could tell she was holding back her excitement. Rosalie was beautiful! She had pale skin- Like Jasper, soft blond curly hair, the loose curls hung below her shoulders, aqua blue eyes and a perfect figure; she was the true definition of beautiful. She smiled like Jasper and I smiled back, my eye brows raised with the shock at how stunning she was.

''Bells this is Emmett and Emmett this is…'' Alice started.

''Bella…'' He finished chuckling. Emmett had darker skin, but it was still pretty pale, he was very tall a muscular, he had short brown hair which showed of his face, and almost black eyes. They were all completely different, but all so beautiful! He grinned at me and I grinned back, they all looked pretty friendly. And I was getting quite excited about our dinner. Me and Alice sat down, Alice next to Jasper and I sat down next to Alice.

It was pretty easy to make conversation with them all. Of course they weren't as excited or talkative as Alice but nevertheless they were lovely! We shared our likes and dislikes and got chance to ask each other questions. I had steak and ale pie to eat and cleaned the plate.

We didn't have pudding we were all far too full up and besides it had been a long day for me, been up from six o clock on my very first day in Forks was not the best!

''I hope we will do this again some time!'' Rosalie smiled as we all shot of in different directions.

It was a good day. I never had more than one friend/best friend and never had female friends and I had to admit I loved it! They all had good points and you could recognise each one as an individual. Emmett- was the sensible one and the funny one; Rosalie was the pretty one and the sarcastic one; Jasper was the down to earth one and the kind one and as for Alice she was the kind, mad and pixie one. And I loved them all for those reasons.

I thought Rosalie might have been snobby and bitchy because she was pretty but she wasn't she was really nice and friendly. Jasper and Alice was obviously made for each other because they were both sweet.

When I was on my way back to the apartment that's when I saw him. His thin pale figure pressed against the wall, his freezing body was soaking wet and if he didn't get help soon he'd probably end up staving to death or die of hypothermia. I wasn't sure if it was him at first glance, but as I got closer I knew. My body ached with pain and Confusion. My face twisted with emotion! My swallowing got uneasy, my heart was thumping in my chest and ringing in my ears. I took a deep breath and got close to him. His body was almost lifeless. His clothes where it tatters, and barley covering him, they were baggy and ripped. My heart was beating faster than ever.

For a moment I thought I was dreaming, for a moment I thought I'd wake up and it would be another dream. But it wasn't. This was real. It was him.

''Edward' my voice was barley above a whisper, my voice was unsteady and high pitched. But I was in a state of shock. His neck slowly turned towards me. His hair brushed against the wall. I couldn't even blink. My eyes widened and at the same time my eye brows raised and twitched. For a moment it was like everything was going in slow motion, like the world had stopped turning. Sickness and dizziness swept through me, my hands started to get clammy. Our eyes met. I swallowed.

''Edward!'' I repeated louder this time, showing my emotions. He stared at me motionless for a few seconds and then stood up quickly. He stood staring down at me, I expected him to say something. Anything I wanted to here his voice again.

Tears pricked in my eyes. I held them back. He then ran. Faster and faster. And I stood there. I did nothing. I watched as he disappeared through the darkness. It must have been at least five minutes before I moved. I stared at the darken ally. If I closed my eyes I could still see him. Standing there. Looking at me. A single tear trailed down my face. I let it. Nothing mattered any more. My bestfri_ Ex best friend, had slipped away from me twice.

For a moment I was filled with no longer filled with pain and grief. Anger rushed through my body. How could he do this to me? Twice. With no explanation. My body was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions. One second anger the next sadness. It was a intense feeling deep inside of me. One I couldn't explain…

**A/N: Did you expect that? Did you like it? Did I describe it ok? I hope so! Please let me know what you think, by leaving a review. Trust me it took me hours of patient to get this right! I literally wrote a line and deleted it! Ha. I know exactly what's going to happen in my story. From start to finish. So hopefully, I wont get the dreaded writers block! Haha. R&R. PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello I would just like to mention some characters wont look like they do in twilight. Thank you for all the amazing review, although I would love more! So make sure you review every chapter(: you should check out jess2002 stories and muffinmad99- the person I am beta reading stories… By the way I won't be uploading as quickly as I am, because I have school next week *sigh* and also have to make sure I beta-read Muffinmad99 story (: R&R.**

**Poisoned rose**

**Chapter three- change**

***Bella's POV***

I decided not to tell Alice about Edward, I couldn't bring myself to talk about him. I could tell she knew something was up but I didn't care. He had hurt me twice. Why did he hate me so much? What did I do wrong?

I wanted answer's more than anything. How could we go from been best friends to nothing? To him completely avoiding me. I wanted to know what I had done. I didn't deserve this. It had been a few days since I had last saw him. I could still picture him know. His russet skin, perfect crooked smile, Cherry lips, chestnut eyes and soft golden eyes. I checked the alley every night in hope I would see him again. This time I wouldn't let him get away. I'd demand answers.

It was Friday night when I decided I couldn't just sit around, knowing he was in Forks somewhere. I just couldn't. I grabbed a warm coat and headed out the door. It was last and tickling freezing, my eyes watered when the wind hit my face. I began to imagine how cold and lonely it would get on your own. I couldn't bare to think of him freezing to death.

I walked and walked and walked in hope to find him. But it was like he had completely disappeared off the face of the earth. Again. Why was he homeless? His parents were pretty rich; when I knew him anyway.

Don't get me wrong Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were amazing but I still longed for Edwards company. He was sweet, caring, funny, sarcastic and protective and just generally fun to be around. I had tried to move on and it was already virtually impossible. But now I know he is somewhere in Forks its impossible to just forget him.

After hours of looking in side streets, checking in at homeless centres there was nothing. It was getting late and I decided to go home. It was obviously he didn't want me to find him, or he would of made him self known. A part of me hated him deeply, but the rest loved him and wanted to catch up with him and chat just like the old times.

At ten o clock, I was back in my apartment, freezing cold, wet and confused. I'd been here six days and already my life was the same hell as it was in Phoenix. My past certainly haunted me. As soon as I entered my apartment, I undressed and headed into the shower. The warm water, covered my cold body and I started to relax a little.

I stayed in the shower for over half an hour, I let my self enjoy the warmth a little. I wrapped my warm towel and dried myself of and chose my favourite pair of pajamas- gray and baby pink top and shorts with the logo of superman on and flopped on to the sofa.

I wasn't paying attention to the television, in fact I was in a daze. Thinking of all of mine and Edwards memories made me even more depressed. Everything has been wasted. I never even got to say a goodbye to Edward and then wasted my second chance to speak to him again. Maybe this is my fault. Maybe.

After a few minutes I decided to go to sleep. Although I hadn't got work tomorrow, thank god, I was tired and needed a good nights rest. Although it was almost impossible to sleep. I tossed and turned for ages before finally dropping of.

I work up to my phone ringing. The caller ID told me it was Alice. I cleared my voice before answering.

''Hello…'' I stared sleepily.

''Its Alice!'' She replied, loudly. To loud, for first thing in the morning. ''Sorry if I woke you!'' She finished.

''That's alright, so did you want me then?'' I smiled, I had to love Alice. She was completely crazy.

''I was wondering if you would like to come shopping, with me and Rose? Please say you will come!'' She said in almost a begging tone. I chuckled again. She's the only person who can make me laugh in the morning.

''Well, I'm still in bed, and it takes me forever to get ready… I wouldn't want to keep you.'' I said truthfully.

''I'm not ready get, its only ten, we have all day!'' She giggled. ''Please!'' She repeated, I could almost hear her eyes blinking, making puppy dog eyes.

''Ok, what time? And where will we meet.'' I asked dragging myself out of bed.

We were meeting at the bus-stop, in a hour and a half. Which was fine by me, it took me around about an hour to get ready and took ten minutes to get to the bus station. I had a quick wash and change into my gray 'I love Rock' top; Skinny jeans with diamonds and my purple converse. I then fixed my hair by chucking it back into a pony tail with my fringe down and back combed my pony tail and did my normal makeup.

After having a quick sit down, I headed out my apartment door. I tried to put Edward at the back of my mind so I could enjoy myself.

''Bella…'' I heard a familial voice say. I swallowed hard, my heart stared pounding like I had just done an half an hour run and sick and dizziness rushed through me. I turned my head around, slowly. It was him.

''Edward.'' I whispered, barley been able to speak. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head. I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to say something but no words come out. We stood there, In silence.

He came back to me, for a second chance or an explanation, all I know is that I will give him anything he wants. Anything.

''Edward, where have you been?'' I managed to say; breaking the silence.

''How long have you got?'' He sighed. I smiled. Hearing and seeing him was absolutely out of this world. I have waited over a year for this moment.

For a moment, I forgot about shopping, forgot about Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. It was just me and Edward, nothing or no one else mattered. I was bought back to realisation when my phone vibrated.

''Bella, where are you?'' Alice asked frantically.

''Oh, Alice, something's popped up, I was just going to phone, can we do this next week, I explain later.'' I partly lied.

''Oh my gosh you have to tell me the gossip.'' She said excitedly.

''I will later, look I really have to go.'' I finished, and ended the call. I know she wouldn't of gave up asking and I couldn't cope with her excitement today!

''Come back to my place, you must be freezing, I think I have some of my fathers clothes you can wear.'' I smiled, putting my arm around him; leading him towards my apartment.

''I'm fine with the clothes I have on, but thanks Bell.'' He said quietly.

''No arguments Edward.'' I chuckled, he smiled nervously. I could tell him wasn't the same around me. I never expected him to be. I wasn't fully the same. It was pretty awkward as well. People can change in a year and I hope he is the same. I hate cancelling on Alice but I'm sure she will understand. I hope, I certainly don't want to loose Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper as friends.

I told Edward to have a shower, while I found him some of my fathers old clothes. They would do for the time been and anything would be better than the rags he is wearing know! I handed him a towel and laid out my fathers clothes on my bed. I had never got rid of my mother's and father's clothes. I couldn't. It would of just felt like I was trying to wipe them out. Sadness rushed through my body, looking at my fathers clothes. I wish I was back in phoenix when I was a child. I sighed, I couldn't stop thinking of my past and I had to stop it, or I would ruin my chance in ever been happy.

I headed back into the living room and tried to prepare myself about what to say to him. But nothing could prepare me. Nothing.

**A/N: I Hope you don't feel this chapter was rushed… A couple of people have had some idea's of what's happening but my mouth is shut. There will be some twist and turns along the way, I think this story will be about 30 chapters long, I'm not sure… I have the basic idea of what is going to happen but it hard to word it all so bare with me… If I don't update in a while, I have just got writers block (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. I'd just like to say thank you for reviewing; keep them coming. I'd also like to point out that updated will take longer, because of school and exams and all the usual boring stuff that gets in your way. Grr. Anyway check out muffinmad99 stories- I am beta reading. By the way I spotted a mistake in 1st**** chapter it says she buys the apartment with her mother and fathers house(which has been burnt down) I'll change it to life savings just to let you know. Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R.**

**Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter four- misted vision**

***Bella's POV.***

''Edward, sit down…'' I smiled warmly, looking at the 'new Edward' He was completely unrecognisable from what he looked like less than ten minutes ago. He had stubble-free skin, and looked amazing. He sat down without saying a word. His face was twisted with emotions and his body language proved to me that he was as nervous as me.

''So then…'' Edward said suddenly, making me jump!

''Why did you leave me Edward, when I needed you the most? Why Edward?'' I questioned. The atmosphere grew tense and awkwardness appeared in every corner. He looked away. ''Edward'' I repeated, after a long silence.

''That doesn't't matter.'' He trailed of.

''It does to me Edward, you left me twice, don't you think I deserve an explanation?'' I said, my anger blubbering inside of me.

''Look, I will give you one, just not today.'' He smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

''So your planning on then stopping then?'' I chuckled.

''Hmm… I'm going to stop at a homeless centre.'' He smiled.

''Edward, don't be stupid. You can stop here. I mean I have a spare room.'' I smiled back.

''I don't want your pity Bella.'' His raised his voice, sharply.

''Well that's good then because I'm not giving you my pity. I'm offering you a chance for a roof over you head, like a friend would. You can stay here 'till you get your self sorted.'' I started harshly but my voice softened.

After a few words of persuasion, he decided he would stay. In till he could afford his own apartment. I was quite happy that I would finally get company. But we still had _a lot_ to talk about. A lot! But I know I have to give him chance. It looks like he has been though a lot!

I studied Edwards face for a few seconds, his face was mixed with pain, confusion and awkwardness. I rewarded myself a smile, I'd finally got my best friend back. Hopefully for good. After a few minuets of explaining to Edward that he could treat my apartment like his own. I decided to call Alice. I told her that I would explain Monday. She understood in her pixie-like way. She practically deafened me, how loud she was over the phone.

I let Edward borrow my father's old clothes and keep the spare room in my apartment. He would need some new clothes soon but I thought we could go shopping tomorrow, I mean I still have money saved up from my parents life savings. Edward hasn't change at all. Well he is a tiny bit different, but I suppose that's what the streets do to you and obviously he is a little bit awkward around me but he still hates shopping! I have always loved shopping! Clothes shopping that is. But the trouble is I could spend all my money on new clothes. Its one of my weaknesses. In the past I have dragged Edward around shopping with me and he always chuckles at how much I spend.

Me and Edward decided on an early night: It had been a long day and we were getting up early because of shopping! I was thinking of inviting Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper but I decided I would explain to Alice on Monday and also me and Edward need some catching up time.

He stilled seemed slightly of with me just before we headed to bed. He didn't speak much, couldn't really look at 8888888

After a few minutes we both headed for bed. I set my alarm for nine o'clock. I whole three extra hours in bed. Thankfully. I then switched of my bedroom light and snuggled in to my warm bed. My head barley touched the pillow before I dropped of into a well deserved peaceful sleep!

I let out a groan ad the sound of my alarm woke me. My eyes felt heavy like I hadn't had a ounce of sleep, although I had slept very well. Almost too well. My first proper night sleep since the death of my parents and the odd disappearance of Edward. No matter how much sleep I had, I still felt tied. It was just me. I lay still for a couple of seconds trying to block out the ear-piercing sound of my alarm. After a couple of seconds, eyes still shut, I reached out and switched of my alarm. Great, no chance of a proper lie in! No rest for the wicked as they say. After a few minutes I got up. As much as I didn't want too, I had no choice. I didn't want Edward to feel uncomfortable in my fathers clothes.

After a battle with my hair and make up and the long choice of choosing what to wear, I was fit to go. Edward was already up and ready. So we went. It was barley after half ten.

''Do we have to go?'' Edward moaned as we headed into the nearest clothes shop. He still hated clothes shopping badly!

''Yes, stop being a baby. Come on!'' I chuckled, practically dragging him into the shop. It took a lot of persuasion for him to take my money to by him for some clothes, but the 'the quicker you agree with me, the quicker we go.'' Speech, persuaded him. He wasn't fussy. He picked out some decent clothes and we headed home. I bought myself some clothes as well. I couldn't help myself. It was a bad habit, I guess.

Edwards face showed relief as we were on our way back. He defiantly wasn't lying when he said he hated shopping. Me and Edward had different options on most things but despite this we were still inseparable!

I didn't feel a little bit tired when I got back home. Edward didn't look that tired either.

''Would you like to meet my friends, I mean its half past two we have a whole day to do something.'' I smiled, in a questionable tone. His facial expressions changed.

''Not today. I'm still not up to meeting people. Maybe we could just talk?'' He asked, rushing his words.

''Does that mean you are ready to tell me what happened? Or is it to soon?'' I asked, hoping for him to explain.

''I suppose you deserve an explanation, don't you? And I have to tell you some day.'' He sighed.

''Take your time Edward.'' I smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

''Ok, look its really quite simple. Me and my family.'' He started.

''By family, do you mean Louise and John?'' I interrupted. He nodded.

''Well, anyway me and my mom and dad, were going though a rough, time with arguments. And we decided to move. They tried to hide it away from everyone.'' He sighed.

''But why did they leave? And it doesn't't explain why you become, you know.'' I was still confused and the homeless topic, was awkward for me to talk about.

''Homeless?'' He said for me. I nodded. ''I couldn't take the arguments, so I left, but had no money with me.'' He rushed.

''And why did you move? You mom and dad and you? And why did it only take a few days for you to leave?'' I asked.

''Erm, We moved to Forks into my Nan's house, they moved there because they thought they wouldn't't argue as much around my Nan'' He mumbled. ''My Nan passed away a few days later and the arguments continued.'' He finished. I nodded. There was nothing more to say. He had explained his life to me in a couple of minutes and I thought there would be so much more to his story. But something didn't't seem right. He probably didn't really want to tell me. I don't blame him. Its his life and by the looks of it, it had been as bad as mine.

I couldn't imagine been homeless. All on my own with no one. Fighting against, coldness and starvation every second of the day. Making sure no one mugs you. Having to sit there day after day, seeing people looking down at you. Taking pity of you. We have both had our fair deal of shit in our lives. Things that people shouldn't have to cope with. We both lost our parents really and hopefully we could help each other though that. Hopefully.

***Edwards POV***

I thought my story was convincing, but I hated lying to her. But I have to. This is the only way we can ever be together. If our friendship is based on a lie so be it. I just can't bare to be without her. She is like a drug to me. I need her to stay alive. But the truth would make her hate me. The truth would destroy her and would eventually destroy me. Maybe I'm been selfish and she does deserve the truth but I can't just walk away from her. I love her to much. I thought I could be with out her. I can't! I tried and failed. And know I have her back, I'm never letting her go!

**A/N: Thanks to the people have reviewed- ok I have mentioned this, but thanks(; Hope you liked this chapter, its took me a long time to update because of school work and all the usual boring stuff that gets in your way of everyday life. Rant over. I would really love you to review. So get typing. Anyway, if you would like to be my beta please PM me. If you do become my beta-reader I'll do you a shout out- If you have a story. Anyway I hope you liked it (the chapter) it took me a long time to write. I don't know if the Edwards point of view chapter was a mistake. Please Fav/alert and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, thanks for the reviews(: Ok. On this chapter I'm going to try and work on my grammar, because that's my main thing I completely suck at along with my spelling. I'm going to try and update once a week- Every Saturday night (early hours of Sunday morning technically) or Sunday. Ok, I'm not going to ramble on… Enjoy and don't for get to review. :D **

**IMPORTANT: I have spotted a mistake again- it says Bella and Edward were next door neighbours and if they were, Bella would of seen the house fire…. So I'll change it and make them live near each other. **

**Poisoned Rose.**

**Chapter five: Everybody changes.**

***Bella's POV***

Like always weekends never last. Before I knew it, it was Monday morning. My hair in its normal state and the thought of work put me of my breakfast. I explained to Edward he would have the apartment to himself and if he needed anything all he needed to do was pick up the phone. I didn't want to leave him, but I cant afford not to work. My mother and father's life savings wont last forever.

Alice would want to know everything that's happened to me over the weekend and I'm sure the over excitable pixie would keep me amused though out the day, she always did. I threw on some clothes, not really bothered at the state I was in, and left to work… My hair was just as bad by the time I got to work because of the usual horrible weather, wind and rain.

''Bella!'' A familiar voice cheered just as I opened the café door. With her short black hair, loveable face and chirpy grin who else could it be?

''Alice.'' I smiled, mocking her tone but with a huge grin on my face so she knew I was joking.

''Come on then spill, who's this Edward guy, who stopped us from shopping?'' she grinned, I let out a giggle.

I explained who she was, she didn't interrupt me once. Apart from the occasional ''really?'' and ''Oh my god's.'' She almost demanded me for her to meet him. I couldn't really blame her, the way I described Edward made him sound like some sort of god! I guess that's what he was to me! He has only ever let me down once and it was in good reason.

After a long day at work I was glad to be back with Edward. Alice was amazing, but only in small doses. Her craziness was to much to handle although I loved her for it. Edward was still quite secretive about his past. I don't blame him, he has been though a lot. We both had a lot in common, we both lost our parents one way in an another. Although in a way I wish he would get back in contact with his parents. I have lost my parents forever and he still has a chance. I would hate for him to throw it away.

Edward got me thinking a lot about my past. Not because he mentioned it. Just because he was there. He got me thinking of my parents. I have almost everything back to normal. Edward, friends, a job and a apartment, everything expect from my parents. Its hard to imagine I will never see them again. They will never be apart of my life. They will miss my: Wedding, if I ever got married; Children; Grandchildren; my achievements. Its like apart of me will always be missing.

Although Edward is keeping me strong. One day I would like to talk to him about his parents. Maybe ask him to speak to them. Although its his choice and I don't want to be some pushy bitch! I also don't want to rush things, but I don't want him to waste his time with them. I suppose its his life and his choices.

Edward didn't speak much to me. He asked me how my day was, but that was about it. I sometimes found him staring at me and as soon as I looked at him he looked away. The atmosphere grew really uneasy, neither of us knew what to say.

***Edward's POV***

I couldn't bring myself to talk to Bella. I couldn't talk or look at her knowing what I have done. I have completely wrecked her life. I don't deserve her. The tension was unbearable, its just that long awkward silence. I can tell she has a lot of questions to ask me. Questions I really don't want to answer because each question asked leads to me telling her another bunch of lies. I wish I could let her go and let her move on. But I think she needs me as much as I need her.

I'm never going to let her find out the truth. It would be the end of me and probably the end of her. I couldn't put her though it. And on a selfish note I couldn't but myself through loosing her again. I'm a bad person and she thinks with have so much in common. She has no idea what I'm capable of. All I know is that I could never hurt her. I couldn't could I?

***Bella's POV***

''Edward…'' I heard myself say.

''Hmm.'' He answered, not taking his eyes of the television.

''Tell me to mind my own business if you want, but speaking from a person who knows, I think you should get back in touch with you parents.'' I blurted. I felt my cheeks go red as soon as I said it.

''Bella, I don't want to get caught up in there arguments and anyway we have exchange words that can't be erased, we don't live in a perfect world Bella.'' He snapped harshly. I bit my lip.

''Edward, look I know it has nothing to do with me and I have no idea what you have gone though, but I would do anything to speak to my parents again. Grab the chance while you can, trust me, words can be erased.'' I smiled, trying to set a positive tone.

''Bella, look your parents were kind, caring and actually gave a shit about you, mine don't. I hate them Bella.'' He said looking down towards the floor.

''You don't hate them. Please don't talk about them like that. They loved you Edward. Be glad you still have a chance with you parents. I don't. I sighed teary.

''Bella, you don't know how much I hate them. I'm very sorry about you parents death, but you don't know anything about my life. Can't we just leave it at that, I don't want to speak about my past. My present is more important.'' He cut me of. Why was he so unsure about the topic of his parents. How can you hate your own parents? He had changed more than I thought. I was starting not to like the new Edward so much. I preferred the old happy, funny, caring, sarcastic Edward and I would of tried my hardest to get the old Edward back.

''Why do you hate them so much then? Tell me because this isn't making any sense to me!'' I demanded answers.

''Bella! What does it matter? Out of everyone I thought you would understand. My past is my past and that where it stays.'' He snarled.

''You said you would give me answer's you said you would explain your past.'' I said my voice as harsh as his.

''I said I would tell you why I left. I did didn't I?'' His words were softer know but still no where near relaxed.

''Exactly, this is part of your explanation.'' I cut him of.

''Look, I'm tired. Its late. I will in time tell you everything. Ok? I'm going to bed if that's aright?'' He asked. I nodded and he left.

***Edwards POV***

I had to get away from Bella. She demanded to many questions. I knew on one of them I would slip up on. I detested hurting her, lying to her and been so bitter but it had to be done. She was so suborn and she would never give up. I would have to lie to her again and again and that anguished me the most! All I asked for was a peaceful life; I don't deserve on. I wish I could escape my past, but I'm asking for the impossible.

I considered running away. I couldn't my life would be deserted without Bella. No matter how much I tried to move on from Bella, I couldn't. Bella's life has been hell and its all my fault. All the pain and the suffering is my fault… Maybe I was getting a taste of my own medicine.

***Bella's POV***

I couldn't sleep. I lay on my back for ages, eyes staring into space. I tried to block out my thoughts. But the truth was, I was still as confused. Edward explanation didn't add up. I spent most of my time at Edwards when I lived in phoenix. His mother and father seemed pretty happy. There was a lot of things that didn't add up but its probably just me been paranoid. I hope so. I stared aimlessly out of my window, hoping that the rain would act like a lullaby. It didn't. My brain wouldn't switch off. Great.

By the time I'd actually fell asleep it wasn't long before my aggravating alarm woke me up! It took a lot of will power to actually get out of bed. I wasn't up for work today. Edward was awake as well, sitting up straight; eyes wide open focusing on an empty space. I jumped backwards when I first saw him. I wasn't expecting him there.

''Edward?'' I yawned in an puzzled tone. He didn't't acknowledged me. He sat rocking, with a blank expression. My heart was practically thumping though my chest. I'd never seen him in should I state.

''Edward!'' I repeated teary , loudly and in a concerned tone. Still nothing. ''Edward!'' I yelled for a third time. He turned his head in a slow motion movement, his eyes met mine, but her showed no emotion. It was as if he was suffering some type of break down.

''Edward, you scaring me know. Please talk to me.'' I muttered.

''He knows where I am Bella… They have found me. I have to go.'' He intoned. He made no sense. What was he on about? I took a slow step forwards.

''What do you mean Edward?'' I asked, swallowing hard. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. My palms became sweaty and a long chill ran down my spine.

''I have to go! I can't stay here! Bella they are coming for me.'' He busted into tears and continued rocking backwards and forwards.

''You sat there, Edward and I'll pack you thing.'' I lied grabbing my mobile phone and heading into the hall way. I dialled for an Doctor. The whole room span, I couldn't think or see clearly. I just about managed to explain and give them my address.

I could hear his cries, from behind the door. My heart sank. I couldn't do anything! I could feel a flush entering my face but I stood still. Frozen with emotion and bewilderment. Apprehension flooded through me. What could I say, what do you say to someone in a reckless state?

My hand pressed against the door handle, the coldness felt nice against my clammy palms. I opened it, slowly unsure at what to expect. He was in the same place. Rocking. Backward and forwards. His eyes were intense; they stared at me. The silence made time elongated. I didn't fidget. My eyes dropped to the floor. I couldn't bare to look at him. I shifted my feet and bit my lip. I could see him rocking from the corner of my eye.

''Who's coming for you Edward?'' I found myself asking. My voice was gruff from the dryness of my throat.

''I need to go, I need to go!'' He blurted. He was getting worse. He concealed himself in to the corner of the room and tilted his head back, letting it hit the wall, with a loud thud. I stepped closer to him. Where was the doctor? I got down on to my knees and knelt beside him. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. I felt the need to mother him although a part of me was scared. What had put him in this state?

My eyes filled with tears that slowly, hauntingly trickled down my face, agonisingly letting my sorrows out. Maybe this was my fault. Maybe me seeing him again was to much for him. I stared out of my window, not been able to look at him. The only thing that was helping me relax was the beautiful, delicate splatters of rain. It wasn't the faint sound of the rain hat slipped from the heavens it was the sound of the doctors car pulling up that knocked me out of my trance. I blinked away most of my tears and wiped the remaining tears away with my sleeve. I took in a huge gasp of oxygen and slowly let it out. I waited till the doctor shut his car door and walked over to the front door to let him in.

I thought the knock of the door would make Edward completely freak out, but it didn't. He was in the same position, shaking. The doctor introduced himself as Doctor James. I bit my lip as he crouched down the side of Edward. He wrote something down on a piece of paper before turning to me. He facial expressions showed concern and seriousness. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and prepared myself for some bad news.

''I think, Edward is suffering is suffering, from a break down, but we will need to check him over to be one hundred percent sure. If this is the case Edward will be but on medication. Are you aware of any type of stress our any incident that's happened to him in the past?'', He asked. My mind was spinning , I could take anything in properly.

''His parents. Him and his parents have argued in the past, which left him homeless. Look I can't help you. He has only just got here.'' I worried. Everything was such a mess. What about work? I couldn't go into day. I needed to be with Edward. Although, I didn't want to have a day of so early into started woke. I did. I phoned them and quickly explained. They wasn't very happy. My mind was on Edward.

If he had told me everything, maybe I could of explained. It could have been my demanding questions that had put him into this state! This was all my fault.

**A/N: Hello again, I hope you liked that. I'm quite happy with the last part. There was a couple of lines in here that took me a long time to come up with. By the way, if you fav/alert my story please review! Anyway please don't forget to review! And I really need a beta reader. Shouts out will be given to my beta reader as well. Thanks for reading; don't for get to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, thanks for the reviews… they mean a lot. Can you please read and review every chapter? Anyway I'm kind of liking the way my story is going at the moment… I haven't had writers block once yet :D! Shock! R&R.**

**Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 6: Mind tricks.**

***Bella's POV***

I hate waiting. Every second was torture. I found myself pasting up and down the waiting room. Waiting desperately for information. I almost leaped at every doctor or nurse that pasted. I hate hospitals! Even the smell of them makes me queasy. Questions raced through my mind, making my head hurt. This was all my fault!

The last time I was in hospital was the start of the worst period of my life. My parents dying and then Edward. I can't lose Edward again.

''Isabella Swan? Friend of Edward Cullen?'' A doctor asked, putting out his hand for me to shake. Normally I would of corrected him, because I hate been called Isabella, but I didn't bother.

''Yes.'' I smiled although my face and tone was seriously, I shook his hand.

''Ok, were going to keep Edward in for a few days in till he is stable. It appears he has suffered a mental breakdown. He will be put on some medication and should be back to normal in a few months.'' His words echoed in my head. A mental breakdown! Things must have been much worse than I first thought and I had pushed him over the edge.

''A few months?'' I asked, shocked at the amount of time it would take. How would I juggle work and look after him?

''Yes, I'm afraid these things take time.'' He smiled, while rubbing my shoulder.

''Can I see him?'' I asked.

''Of course, but only for a few minutes he needs some rest.'' He smiled and pointed me in the right direction.

As much as I wanted to see Edward for some reason I felt nervous. I started planning of what to say to him. Would he even respond to me? Should I apologise for pushing him to far? I couldn't think straight. I anticipated the long walk to his hospital ward. I stared through the frosted window I could just about see him. He didn't look any different to what I remembered him before the 'breakdown.' I didn't really know what I expected.

I inhaled a huge breath of oxygen and clenched the handle of the door; I pushed it open quietly, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. He wasn't.

''Bella…'', He smiled, as he looked up at me. The smile on his face gave me a huge sigh of relief. He wasn't mad with me, that it self lifted a massive amount of weigh that I was carrying on my shoulders. He also sounded normal, although he looked a bit embarrassed and still a bit agitated.

''Edward. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of kept pushing you. I'm really so_'' I started but Edward placed his finger over my lips and shushed me.

''Bella, this isn't your fault. Look I have just had a lot on. The only thing you have done, is cared for me.'' He soothed, placing his hand on my chin and pushing it up so I faced him. It was quite a nice gesture. ''I want to come back to yours, I hate hospitals.'' He spoke.

''Edward, as much as I would love to, you have to get better.'' I spoke softly, rubbing his arm.

''Bella, are you saying I'm ill? I'm not ok, I've just had things on my mind!'' He started to yell, but then calmed down slightly.

''Edward, you need help, you want to get better don't you?'' I asked, trying to calm down the mood.

''That's what my medicine is for… I don't need to stop here! I should be with you.'' He said more calmer but still in an unpleasant tone.

After a few minutes of persuasion he said he would stop, just for tonight. He was nearly as suborn as me. I didn't't have a long before the doctors came back. I really didn't want to leave him but I knew it was for the best.

It was weird and lonely with out Edward in the apartment with me, but by the time I was back home it was time to go to sleep anyway.

Like normal I couldn't sleep. I lay on my back for ages staring at the darkened room. Thoughts running through my head, mainly about Edward. I would have to fit work in tomorrow, something I didn't want to do. Alice would either get on my nerves or make me feel better. I shouldn't feel happy, I didn't deserve to be, no matter what Edward said deep down I knew it was my fault. I'd pushed him over the edge.

Why did I need to know so much detail of his past. I already knew things were getting difficult for him. I needed to know something's, I deserved a small explanation. I just kept pushing and pushing. My stubbornness has made someone mentally ill? How could I be so selfish? I just couldn't bare loosing him again, but I wouldn't blame him if he wanted nothing more to do with me.

Edward would be mentally unstable for a long time to come. How could I cope with this and work? I can't afford not to go to work but the way things were I wouldn't have a job to go to. I'd been there barley a week and already had time of. I'd have to go in tomorrow! I had to see Edward after work. Alice would be to much for me and I know I would end up snapping at her. Every tiny thing was bothering me and spinning in my head. I'd still have to convince Edward to stop in hospital. I barley managed to convince him tonight. I was mentally and physically drained. I felt like I could spontaneously combust.

It was days like that I needed a mother and a father. People to help me though everything. Give me advice. But its just me. On my own. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the positives, which kind of help me relax. I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was awoken by the familiar sound of my alarm clock.

I really wasn't up for work, but it had to be done. I threw some old gray tracksuit bottoms, a white long sleeve top and my favourite gray and blue hoodie. I threw my hair back into a tight pony tail and placed the loose strains of hair with hair spray and clips. I didn't bother with make up. I looked a mess and felt it. I had a lot of time left over before the dreaded walk to work so I sat down a gathered my thoughts.

Work wasn't to bad. Of course the boss wasn't very happy, I didn't expect anything more. Alice wasn't so crazy when I told her my problems. She was actually quite understanding. She's a good friend, Alice is. She even made me laugh a few time. Which was unusual because I didn't even feel like smiling. She gave me a hug before I went and wished me luck. It made me feel a lot better, to talk to someone. She gave me a few words of advice which was what I needed.

''Edward.'' I smiled, as I walked into the room where he was. He looked much worse to day. The bags under his eyes showed he'd had just as little sleep as me.

''Bella, where have you been?'' He crocked.

''Work, I came as soon as I could. How have you been?'' I asked smiling trying to lighten up the mood.

''I've been worried about you.'' He said ignoring my question.

''How have you been?'' I asked again, ignoring his statement.

''Bella, I'm ok, stop asking I'm not ill! I just have a lot of things on my mind! I wish people would stop asking.'' He snapped. He made me flinch from the tone of his voice.

''Ok, I'm only asking…'' I started.

''I know, I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap its just I'm sick of everyone asking me all the time!'' He smiled, his voice was back to normal.

''Were just worried. Edward you gave me a scare I didn't know what to do.'' I panicked and for some reason I started welling up.

''Bella… Don't worry. Bella, I need you to tell the doctors I'm going home. I need to be with you, I can't stay here.'' He smiled rubbing my face.

''No, Edward. If you care for me you will stop here. I can't leave you on your own and I need to work.'' I demanded.

He didn't want to stay but I made him, he did it for me. I knew he wouldn't do it for himself. He didn't think he was ill. He was ill.

***Edward's POV***

They had found me. I thought they wouldn't but they had. Know Bella's safety was at risk. I couldn't leave her on her own, but she knew something would have been up. They said they'd give me time in till they did something to hurt her. But I can't do it again. I need to get away, with Bella. To many innocent lives have been taken, I can't let it happen again. For Bella's sake if not mine…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Please read and review this chapter :D please check out my awesome beta reader- .24 **

**Were doing creative writing at school and according to my teacher I did well in the exam :D **

**Poisoned Rose  
>Chapter seven: Ticking clock<br>*Bella's POV***

Edward was allowed to come home three days later; on strict instructions that he took his medication, which he swore he didn't need. He was ill yet he couldn't admit it, but there was something more to it. He didn't seem the same. He seemed scared, protective. Maybe it was just the medication. Maybe…

Edward couldn't come to work with me. He hated leaving me as much as I hated leaving him. I demanded he took his medication. He wouldn't talk to me about the whole situation and I didn't want to push him because of what happened last time. Edward didn't really speak about anything. He was quiet; quieter than normal.

Work wasn't to bad. I had Alice there to cheer me up although Edward was a constant worry. He is much more to me than just a best friend. He is the only thing I have left of my past. Of course Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are really nice but they just aren't Edward.

Edward got up a lot earlier than me. He always managed to make me smile as I walked into the living room and saw him sitting there with a smile and a cup of hot chocolate. Considering he is a man, he is thoughtful and caring; that's something that hasn't changed.

I was glad when Friday came. Finally I could relax and focus just on getting Edward back to normal. I'd do anything to get him back to normal. Anything. I wish I could understand what he is feeling and what's bothering him so much.

''I'm back,'' I called as I shut the apartment door behind me. I dropped my bag on the floor and placed my keys on the little side table. There was no reply. I walked a few steps and peered behind the door to elicit a reaction. I expected him to be there, asleep on the sofa. He wasn't.  
>''Edward!'' I called much louder and more frantic. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Where was he?<p>

He wasn't there. He'd gone. He had left his things which gave me hope he'd be back home. I stared at the house phone. I don't know why - its not like he could call - but I did. I tried to focus on the ticking clock instead of listening to the questions in my head. What if he was hurt? He wasn't supposed to go out with out someone. I should have been looking after him. He was under my care. This was all my fault.

I practically jumped at the door as I heard the familiar sound of a key turning in a lock. It was Edward. He was back.  
>''Edward?'', I spoke faintly, I couldn't believe it!<br>''I'm sorry Bella, I lost track of time…'' he started to trail off.  
>''Edward you have been gone,'' I said looking at my watch, ''nearly three hours, and that's only since I got back from work… your not aloud out on your own yet! You know that.'' I finished my sentence with out taking a breath.<br>''Bella, calm down. I can go out you know,. What? You don't think I'm capable? Is that it?'' He questioned and I didn't like his tone.  
>''Edward. The doctors know what their saying. They don't just make this ** up for fun. I trusted you! Where did you have to go that was so important anyway?'' I asked in the same tone.<br>''Whatever. I just had to sort out some stuff.'' He cut me short.  
>''Stuff?'' I asked, my facial expressions matching my tone.<br>''Look I just wanted to clear my head, I'm not used to been indoors all the time. That's all.

Now please can we leave it?'' His tone told me it wasn't a question. I nodded and we didn't speak.

I was starting not to like Edwards short temper. It was something I had never had to put up with in phoenix. I hated how he could just ignore me and the looks he gave me where horrible. I really was starting to hate the new Edward but that didn't mean giving up on him. I would never give up with him. He needed me. He needed to see he was ill. He needed my help and I was willing to give it him; he just had to accept it!

***Edwards POV***

I thought they would never find me. But they're like the police, they don't give up. Not with out a fight. I would be prepared to fight but they'd win. They hold too much against me. Either way I loose Bella and a life without Bella is one I don't want to live. I haven't got much fight In me but for Bella I'm willing to do this.

I'm not ill! Maybe I let things get to me but I'm not ill. Seeing Bella not trusting me out alone really hurt. I'm not an idiot. I hated her questions. I couldn't afford to let anything slip; a slip of my tongue could completely turn our worlds upside down.

Why where they back for me? After a whole year? I thought I had gotten rid of them. I thought someone else was a victim of there vicious, costly games. They played with people's minds; my mind, my life, and now they want to play around with Bella's life? I have already do so much damage because of them.

I'm a different person now than I was a few years ago. I've changed. I tried to become someone although I couldn't escape my past and what I'd done. The long time effect has changed so many lives. I've killed innocent people. People I shouldn't have considered and all for what? All for my pride. All for my needs. But I'm different know. I won't do it again. I won't.

I couldn't put Bella though anymore pain. I'd do anything but hurt her. I can't blame her when she mentions her parents. I know it was all my fault; I know I caused the damage.

They would come back for me soon. They wanted their little 'talk'. Funny enough though, it wouldn't just be a little 'talk.' It would be threat after threat. They wanted me to hurt Bella, again.

***Bella's POV***

''Have you taken your medication?'' I asked Edward as I switched off the television. He didn't answer. ''Edward?'' I asked, louder.

''Bella, I'm fine, honestly.'' He smiled. 

''Edward. The doctor said you have to take them. He'll be visiting in a few days and if he finds out your haven't been taking them, you'll be back in hospital. Do you want that?'' I asked sharply making his smile fade.

''Well I wont be the one to tell him I haven't been taking them.'' he replied in the same tone.

''Well maybe I will. Edward, your ill and if you want to get better you need to take your medication,'' I said, my voice softer this time.

''I feel fine. Bella, I'll take them just because I don't want to go back to hospital but you have to stop keep saying I'm ill. I'm not, okay?'' he whimpered making me feel sorry for him.

''Thank you, Edward.'' I smiled handing him a glass of water and ignoring his last statement. I knew he hated being seriously ill. I couldn't blame him; I would hate it too. He is though, and to be stable he needs to take his medication.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review.**

_**Next chapter: Flashbacks of what really happened…. Most things will be revealed. :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, thanks for the reviews although I'm not getting many any more ): So please hit the review button. Thank you to **_**(.20) **_**my beta reader. As promised I am going to write flashbacks, so hopefully if all goes to plan this chapter should be interesting. Updates might not be as quick (although I haven't been updated very often, sorry ): …) I'm currently writing a story for school(another exam) so that's why. Please bare with me =] I also need to thank **_**CullenIsabella**_** she has reviewed all three of my stories she is amazing you need to read and review her stories, trust me! **_**read and review.**_

**Poisoned Rose.**

**Chapter eight- The undiscovered truth.**

***Edwards POV***

**~Flashback~**

_My hand gripped the almost full petrel container. My fingers wrapped around the handle. My palms became damp. A world wind of emotions rushed though me. Adrenaline pumping though my veins. I had to do this; I told myself this that many times that the lie became believable. I crept slowly, tying not to make a noise. Darkness appeared everywhere, I was well hidden. I slowly pushed open the garden gate after looking around to check no one was about. One wrong move could completely destroy what is left of my life- which wasn't much. _

_I inhaled a small breath of oxygen and silently slipped though the back gate. Creating no trail of my identify. I unscrewed the lid of the container and slowly scattered the liquid inside, blocking the front and back exits. I set out to kill, I had no choice. I was selfish, I was doing this for myself._

_The cold air rushed to my clammy face. A thick layer of fog wrapped around me like a blanket. As I held the lighter too my face thoughts rushed though my mind. This was going to be completely life changing. There was no going back._

_As my finger pressed against the lighter, I realised I had done it. I caught sight of the orange and yellow demands. The bight burst of light flickering in the corner of my eyes. I stood motionlessly for a few moments and then shook myself out of my trance and ran. Ran as fast as I could. I didn't turn back. I ran straight to my house. _

_Bella was in the same position. Her eyelids shut tight. How could I do it to her? I was sure too take away two innocent peoples lives way. Is that what been a murder feels like? I felt nothing, I was completely, unbelievable numb to what I had done. I should of felt something anything, but I didn't._

**~End of flash back~**

I thought moving to Forks would get me away from my terrible past, from Jane and James. I was wrong. They had found me. The very people who put me in to this state. They wanted me to hurt Bella. They wanted me to kill her! I wouldn't do it. I different know. I wont fall in to the trap of emotional blackmail anymore. I'd changed and I'd prove myself. Although if they said anything my laugh would be even more worth living. One word and they could completely ruin mine and Bella's relationship. I could live with myself, if she knew what I had done.

***Bella's POV***

I hated nagging at Edward, but I felt I had to. He wouldn't take his medication. It was like he didn't even want to get better. He has been though a lot and I just want to get back to normal. Although 'normal' is a long way away. We barley speak. Its like he hates me.

**~Flashback~**

I awoke to the sound of sirens echoing around a familiar room. I was at Edwards house, although I'd forgot when I first woke up. My vision was blurry and the light stung my eyes. Edward was standing over me. His eyes filled with an emotion and sorrow. My eyes flickered.

''Edward…'' I started. My voice was gruff and deep and showed sign of confusion. What on earth was going on? He interrupted me, I let him. I didn't need to continue, he had a lot more to say than me.

''Bella, I didn't want to wake you but I'm afraid I have some bad news.'' he spoke softly, moving a few strands of hair out of my face.

''Edward.'' I repeated automatically sitting up, my face twisted with fear.

''Its your mom and dad, there at the hospital. Bella you need to come quickly. There in a critical condition.'' The information was to much for me to handle. You always see this type of dramatic life changing things happening in books and movies, but not in real life. I couldn't move. I was stunned by my thoughts.

''Bella.'' He said, bringing me back to the devastating reality. One place I didn't want to be. I quickly though my hair back into a messy bun and changed into a black t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms in a mad panic. It didn't take me long.

But by the time I was at the hospital, I had already been robbed of a goodbye of both my mother and father. There lives had been snatched away. In a few seconds. Loud sobs escaped my body with out me realising.

**~End of flashback~**

I hated thinking about my past, although my present wasn't much better either. I thought when Edward came back everything would just fall in to place. I was wrong. Of course I'm glad I have a second chance with him although half the time its like he isn't there. I want to know what's troubling him. Its obviously something for him to be like this. He suffered a breakdown but won't accept he is ill, that to me shows something is up. I want to talk to him but its almost impossible with him. Its like he is wearing some sort of shield that won't let him express emotion.

***Edwards POV***

I hated ignoring Bella, but I had to do it for her sake. If I felt I was putting her in danger I would have to leave. I would have to hurt her again…

I was awake when Bella walked down stairs for work, I always was. She smiled and told me to 'be careful.' I didn't like how she treated me like a baby, although I didn't say anything. When I was on my own it gave me time to sort my head out. To gather my thoughts and plan on what to do next.

**~Flashback~**

Bella stayed with her uncle, Billy and aunty, Jasmine (her fathers brother and his wife.) after the death of her mother and father. I told her to go and spend time with her family although she didn't like the idea she did. I on the other hand was planning my next move.

I persuaded my parents to let us move away for a while and stay with some relatives. It wasn't an weird thing to do, we often stayed there. Of course they didn't understand why I wanted to do it know, because of everything that went on with Bella. I'd got that used to telling lies, they believed me, I believed myself most of the time.

I didn't say goodbye too Bella, we left a few days later.

**~End of flashback~**

''Goodbye Edward.'' I heard Bella say as she grabbed her coat and headed to woke. I smiled in a average manor. I couldn't speak. They would be back for me today. I'd have to make my mind up if I run and leave everything behind or face them and risk the chance of loosing Bella all together. I was playing with time.

I didn't pace up and down the room- like I normally did. Instead I sat still, stared at the clock, waited for the familiar sound of the door knocking. They were later than usual but nevertheless they still came. They didn't look impressed in the slightest. If you could of tasted fear, I could.

**A/N: Ok. Thanks for reading. If you like it fav/alert or recommend it :P and please hit the review button and give me some feedback. **

**This is an extra update because I'm of school tomorrow because of the teacher striking- I'm not complaining. I'd just like to share the first paragraph of my English exam story… If you don't want to read it, skip it and review :D**

_**The faint sound of the rain, which bounced against the pavement, echoed round the darkened alley. A thick layer of fog wrapped around my body like a blanket. I stared at the pale figure in front of me. I became overwhelmed with a rollercoaster of emotions. I stared intensely, yet blankly at her face. My grip became tighter against the sharp, familiar object I held in my hands. The jagged hands pressed against my skin. The red liquid trickled down my arm: Slowly, gently, leaving a light trail down my arm. I'd waited for this moment for a very long time…**_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**Why Edward killed Bella's parents will be in next chapter :D**_

_**Review :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi. Well I'm going to start of by saying that we had parents evening and English was my best subject and that I got really good feedback from my teacher, she said something like my story was one of the best and that I have a creative mind and some other things and although my subjects they said something good about my English work. Awesome. I know I'm a geek in English but hey Geeks are cool. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I know I haven't updated in a while I have had A LOT on with school work and everything. Sorry. Please read and review. (:**

Poisoned Rose

Chapter 10 - Love is a weird thing.

*Edward's POV*

I was never meant to fall for Bella the way I did; everything was supposed to be an act. Slowly but surely though, I fell for her beauty, her personality and just her. Everything about her made me tingle with excitement. I could understand James' anger when Bella turned him down. The truth is that I only set out to hurt Bella; to spy on her. I was just supposed to get her to finally say yes to James. When our plan failed, James wanted me to hurt Bella in any and every way I could.

Killing her parents was what James made me do. He didn't physically force me; he verbally forced me. He would blackmail me until I was blue in the face. I was screwed either way. I knew if I didn't do it, James would find a way to make Bella hate me. When I did finally kill her parents, I lost her anyway; it trapped me. Whatever James and Jane wanted they found a way to get. They controlled me. All they had to do was threaten me about going to the police to make Bella hate me and I would do whatever they wanted.

Jane and James were best friends; nothing more, nothing less. Jane hated the way Bella hurt James and went along with the revenge plan. Jane was just as bad. She acted sweet, kind and caring but under all that she was vicious, scheming and sneaky. I'd grown up with them both and my parents both thought very fondly towards them; little did they know, they had completely ruined my life.

I tried very hard to hide what I was going to do. I never wanted to hurt Bella but I had no choice. She would find out my plan and she'd hate me. I couldn't risk loosing all three of my friends although I ended up loosing them all anyway. It didn't take long to get away from Phoenix, one quick chat with my parents about spending time with our other family in Forks and we went. The stay in Forks was never meant to be permanent although the closer we got to going home the more I dreaded it. I couldn't bear to see Bella with so much grief, pain and torture in her eyes. It made my stomach completely churn just thinking about it.

That's when I decided to get away. I told my mother and father I needed more time and I that Bella needed space. Of course it was me who needed space and time to get my head around everything. That's when I ran away. I knew my parents would return to Phoenix if I stayed with them. If I was lost in Forks, though, here they would have to stay here until they found me. I had very little money and a small bag of clothes that would keep me going for a couple of months- maybe longer, but I no longer had a home. It was just me and a very few belongings. Saying my tearful yet secret goodbyes was the one of the hardest battles I faced.

I snuck away in the middle of the night; I had planned everything in a short amount of time. I left a goodbye note telling my parents not to return to Phoenix because there was too much danger but I also made it clear not to worry about me and mentioned I would be back. Obviously I was stretching the truth; I wouldn't be back. I couldn't face lying to them: not to my parents, and not to Bella. I was running away from everything I had done, everyone I'd destroyed.

I would face being homeless or even dying if it meant I wouldn't have to face the people whose lives I had destroyed. I detested Jane and James. They put my life into perspective for me and made me realize that I was dangerous and would do anything to save my own skin. I was selfish, cruel and disgusting; the people around me deserved better. I couldn't harm anyone else. I wouldn't. I had to do the right thing and leave it all behind. It was hard and wasn't nearly as successful as I planned.

The day Bella found me again had to be the worst, most embarrassing, heart-shattering moment of my life. It bought everything back; all the hurt and heartache I had caused. Why did I move to Forks? Why did I have to choose here to run away? It was a small, low-populated town; the one place Bella wanted to move to when she was ready to start a future. I suppose that was why I did it. I wanted to be close to Bella; I needed to make sure I would never forget her. Seeing her dark-chestnut hair flowing gently in the late night breeze was enough to make me completely fall for her again. Her hopeful, chocolate-brown eyes opened wide in utter shock and disbelief; it made my stomach do tiny little flips. Seeing her was enough to paralyze me momentarily. I was completely and utterly motionless; for a few seconds anyway.

It was a long time before I could, but I did eventually run. I ran away from her for the second time and never looked back; not once. I couldn't see her innocent face twist with anymore torture and grief. I wasn't the type of person to thrive on the pain and suffering of other people: especially Bella.

After a few days I got my head sorted and I told myself I had to at least see her again. I knew she was always the worried type and would probably think that she had somehow upset me. Once I knew she was okay, I would leave again. It wasn't like that though. I never expected her to be so concerned about me that she would actually put a roof over my head. I tried to change her mind; I tried to explain that I could cope but she wouldn't have it and I didn't want to upset her again.

It was nice seeing Bella again; I had to admit that much at least. I truly loved our conversations, our laughs and our shared memories; it was great but it was also painful. Every time I spoke to her I felt like I was betraying her. Every time she asked me a question I felt as if I were falling deeper and deeper into an endless trap of lies and agony.

It took a lot of will power to stay. Each day I wanted to run away but I couldn't leave her again. I had already hurt her so much; I couldn't do it again. She deserved so much better but she refused to see it that way.

Everything with Bella and I was starting to work out reasonably well and I enjoyed our evening chats and our set routine. I knew things wouldn't be perfect. There was no way they could be. It never crossed my mind that Jane and James would find me. I knew they had ways to track me down but I didn't think they really would. When they found me, it was too much for to handle and I snapped. I was ill and couldn't admit it. I wouldn't admit it. It took a long time to finally admit to myself that I was ill. Bella was always nagging at me to take my medication and she always reminded me how ill I was. I hated being told what to do. Look at what happened with James and Jane. It left me in a deep, black, endless hole. I hated being left on my own. I hated Bella leaving by herself and I literally couted down the seconds until she was back home; I was scared they would hurt her. I also hated being alone with James and Jane, I couldn't trust myself but what choice did I have?

When I found out they were back and wanted me to do more horrible, unthinkable things it almost drove me crazy. They wanted me to hurt Bella? They could do anything and I'd be completely powerless but I would risk everything to save Bella. I couldn't hurt her; not physically and definitely no after watching her suffer so much before.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully you can see my writing is improving, according to my teachers my English writing is. YAY! Big smile. Ok. Could you all answer these questions for me in your review.

Questions to answer in review.

1. Do you think I have improved in any way over the chapters?

2. What is your favourite paragraph and sentence?

3. Did you like the reason Edward killed her parents?

4. Did you understand why he killed her parents?

5. Do you actually feel sorry for Edward and would you forgive him if you knew and you were Bella?

6. Do you want my next chapters longer or shorter?

PLEASE READ!

THANKS! BEFORE YOU REVIEW, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE QUESTION, COULD YOU READ THEM AND ADD THEM INTO YOUR REVIEW! SORRY FOR CAPITALS!

Review=]


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello, I hope your liking my story so far. At the moment I have started reading Twilight (I haven't actually read it :O!). Anyway If you like it fav/alert and review :D Thanks for answering the questions, I was curious, haha.

Poisoned Rose.

Chapter 10- unseeingly

*Edwards POV*

~Flashback~

It was the day after I had become I murderer. I'd left Bella with her family and headed to meet Jane and James. I'd come for my money; nothing more, nothing less.

''Nice work,'' James congratulated, while patting me lightly on the back. Pain pumped through my veins. I didn't look at him; I stared at the floor, not wanting to see his smug face. How could he be so happy?

'I haven't come for your congratulations, I've come for the money. We're taking a holiday.'' I lied, the words falling in to place.

''When you say we you mean…'' He didn't need to finish.

''Me and my parents,'' I snarled. ''So where's my money?'' I demanded trying to keep my tone calm; I was failing.

''Then you can have it when you come back,'' he snarled with a horrible smirk on his face. He was one step a head of me.

''Right,'' I trembled. I knew I wouldn't be back but I couldn't pressure him into giving it me; he would know something was up. We exchange a few harsh looks at each other before I walked away.

Although I hated Jane and James, it was quite hard to know I'd never see them again; or so I thought.

~End of flashback~

*Bella's POV*

''Edward…'' I began as we sat down to eat. Bacon, eggs and sausage- my favourite. He stopped eating and looked at me his face full of confusion.

''We don't really, well, we don't really speak much…'' I couldn't find the right words. I felt a blush slowly creep on to my cheeks. He didn't answer for a long time; at first I didn't think he was even going to.

''I know. Things have been pretty hectic. I'm sorry if I've sounded rude lately.'' He spoke in his incredible, musical sounding voice; he made goosebumps appear all over my body and my top lip began trembling.

''Maybe we should talk more then,'' I smiled, with a slight chuckle. He nodded with an mischievous smile on his face. I couldn't help but fall for him again.

*Edwards POV*

It was quite a relief that Bella still liked me the way she did before. I still felt guilty but I told myself I was doing this for her. She needed me as much as I needed her. After dinner I popped out; James and Jane had arrange a meeting with me. I couldn't pretend I wasn't nervous. I hated lying to Bella; I'd told her I was going for a stroll to clear my thoughts.

The rain bounced around the darkened alley. The walls were close together, making me feel like I was in a cage. Although I had seen James and Jane before, I was still nervous. The first time I met up with them, they weren't angry. They were waiting for the perfect moment. I knew them well enough to realize payback and revenge were their best friend. A chill snuck up my back as I saw their silhouettes standing at the bottom of the alley. The wind blew fiercely making the trees rock from side to side violently, making me shiver.

They walked closer to me in a casual manner, their faces finally becoming visible.

''Edward,'' James smirked, his voice showing all signs of revenge. My body started to feel week and wobbly; I hated feeling like this.

''James, what do you want?'' My words were no more than a quiet murmur. I tried to show I wasn't scared by relaxing my body a little.

''We want to catch up, we haven't really spoken much have we?'' he mocked, enhancing the words 'have we.' I took a deep breath and composed myself.

''Stop playing games, what are you really here for?'' My voice was more demanding and stronger now, but still showed signs of weakness.

''You should know by now we don't play games!'' he snarled and squared up to me. I stayed still, looking up into his evil, narrow black eyes. His facial expressions showed his wasn't playing. He was serious.

''James do you really need any more violence? I did what you wanted, now please leave us in peace.'' My begging was almost tragic, pathetic and stupid. What was I doing?

''Leave you and Bella in peace!'' He laughed out loud, not finding it funny. ''You were never even meant to like her! It was all a plan and you think I'll just leave you to alone? Have you lost it? Are you completely insane?'' he snarled, shooting impossible questions at me.

''Well I did. I'm sorry,'' I apologized without even really understanding why.

''You'll be sorry!'' His threat bounced around in my head. I stared at his face, unseeingly. Terror paralyzed my face and body.

''Please! All I asked is that you to forget about me, forget about Bella and leave us alone.'' I begged again.

''Never.'' The word had so much meaning and depth to it. Before I had chance to react, they left. I felt a rush of coldness hit me as I stared down the damp, freezing, long alley. The sun battled against the black, heavy rain cloud and the pouring rain which slipped from the heavens above. It wasn't until moments passed that I decided to go back home. I didn't want to, but Bella would be worried.

My chances had finally blown up in my face. They would have their revenge. One day they'd completely destroy Bella. I had no choice but to get rid of them; one way or another…

A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter was quite short, sorry! I haven't updated in ages and I was feeling guilty so did it quick! Sorry. I enjoyed writing this chapter! Its kind of on a cliff hanger. So will Edward get to them first or will they get to him first?

Don't forget to review/fav/alert=]


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT A/N: ****Hi, so this is probably going to be the last up date for a few weeks because on the 23rd**** of July I'm on holiday for a week then its mine and my Birthday so obviously I am going to try and get my chapters longer. Please make sure you leave a review and most of all please enjoy.**

**Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 11-** **Love**

***Bella's POV***

Edward was back much later than I expected him to be; Of course, I worried about him greatly! I didn't attack him when he walked through the door. I tried to give him freedom. He didn't deserve to be treated like a baby. He was taking his tablets correctly and I felt I did not need to mother him; as much. Of course, my natural instinct to protect him was there, it always had been.

''I'm back,'' He called after shutting the door a little louder than normal. His face was paler than normal, which worried me a little, but I blamed it on the freezing temperature outdoors. I greeted him with a warm smile and he nodded in a way that made Goosebumps appear all over my body.

Obviously I love mine and Edwards friendship, but sometimes friendship just isn't enough. It was something I'd thought about for a long time- taking our relationship further. I was older enough to realise the risk involved in taking it further. It would probably ruin our friendship if anything did go wrong. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't't fight my feelings for him. The desire I felt for him was enough to turn a sane person crazy.

''Edward,'' I found myself saying, as he dumped his socking coat on to the coat beg.

''Yeah,'' He replied, while sitting down carefully, focusing on the seat.

''God, well, this is awkward.'' I chuckled to my embarrassment.

''What is?'' He chuckled with me slightly. ''If you want me to move out, its fine, I knew this time would come,'' He started to blurt.

''Edward, stop, its nothing like that. Its about us.'' I started, as the redness burnt on my cheeks.

''Us?'' He echoed, in a questionable tone.

''Yeah, Edward I have feelings for you that I have never felt for anyone else. I like you more than a friend.'' I smiled sweetly trying to avoid eye contact. I catch a glimpse on him staring down at the floor. I gulped. ''Forget I said anything.'' I broke the silence, harshly.

''Its not that, but what if something went wrong, if we fell out. We would probably never be friends again.'' He spoke so quickly, it was hard to understand what he said.

''But we could be loosing out on something amazing because of risks, fretting about something that might never happen.'' I tried to hide my desperation, although it was hard.

''So what your saying is you want a relationship, with me?'' He sounded almost honoured.

''I was stupid to ask, forget it Edward.'' I blushed, not been able to look at his perfect face.

''Why would you want to spend your life with me?'' He asked ignoring my earlier statement. I was able to look at his unadulterated face. The tint to his golden eyes almost made me hyperventilate. His hair fell faultlessly around his pale face. I had to remind myself to breath on serial occasions .

''Edward who are you kidding seriously? You know why. Do you think I'd search endlessly if I didn't love you?'' The words fell perfectly in to place, creating emotion at exactly the right time.

''Bella, you wouldn't believe how much I love you, how more I desire to be with you, but I can't you deserve so much better than me.'' His words, felt like excuses.

''What if I didn't want better?'' I asked, trying to be clever.

''Then I supposed you would be stuck with me then wouldn't you?'' He chuckled a nervous chuckle.

''So where together then?'' I asked nervously a smile slipped out the corner of my mouth.

''I guess we are.'' He confirmed, his smile took over his face. His smile was something any girl would melt for. My heart started to thump so fast I could almost feel it hitting my rib cage. It wasn't an abnormal effect, he always made me react to him like that. I couldn't bare been a second without seeing his amazing face and perfect figure. Every time I saw him, even for a second, I would fall for him harder and harder. I was addicted to his company and thrived on his personality and my eyes needed his face.

I'd never felt something so intensely that it coursed my stomach to twist. My veins burned when I was near him and my mouth watered at the sight of him. His lips twitched slightly. My body trembled with complete, an utter happiness. I'd never felt so alive and so happy. My life would be nothing but a spec with out him.

''I guess we should have an early night, you have work in the morning.'' He said calmly although his tone suggest something else than just an 'early night.'' I smiled and gathered my things.

''You can sleep in my room if you like, I mean if you don't want to its fine….'' I started to ramble. I always knew having a double bed would be useful than much more than just extra space.

''Sure.'' He interrupted me and stopped me looking and sounding like an idiot. I smiled warmly, yet casually.

His skin brushed against my arm as we both got into bed. My arm tinkled with electric vibes. It was almost impossible to maintain in a stable state. I tried focusing on my breathing, which helped a lot and stopped the dizziness completely taking over my body. Their wasn't any point in even considering sleeping, I knew I wouldn't be able to drop of even for a second. I lay facing away from Edward, instead facing the pale lilac walls, I tried to compose myself. My attempt failed as a recognizable, cold arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards Edwards body. I had the sudden urge to scream very loudly, although I manage to turn it into a gentle smile.

I turned my body anxiously to face him. I was surprised to see his eyes wide awake, looking at me. The familiar, pink blush appeared on my face once again. Edward pushed a few strands of hair away from my face, so gently I couldn't even feel it. He then adjusted my face, so that our eyes were parallel with each other.

''I love you.'' He smiled pleasantly, making my body freeze again.

''I love you too.'' I managed to say, astonishingly. His face moved closer to mine, until our lips where practically touching. I found myself mirror-imagining him and also moving closer. His delicate, ice cold lips touched mine. My automatic reacting was for my lips to dissolve into his. The entire room felt as though it was spinning: fastly, strangely and leaving me feel slightly nausea. I had no time to consider my crazy thoughts as I was experiencing the most magical time. Just one kiss send me completely and utterly berserk. Every inch of my body had desired for this moment. images of our incredible, childhood memories flashed, thoroughly, through my mind. My entire body has been took over, like I had no control over my body.

It was over in a matter of seconds but it seemed longer because I sat staring for a long while after. Trying to collect my thoughts of what had just happened. I didn't manage to speak, neither did Edward. His face was paler than ever; I wouldn't be surprised if I had got a few shades lighter myself, if that would have been even possible. I stared aimlessly, let emotionally at his brownie golden, bold eyes. My heart thumped in my stomach and hit against my rib cage. The atmosphere wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be; not that I had expected this to happen, who could? I suddenly felt an uncomfortable dryness in my throat.

''Bella, breath!'' Edward reminded me while startling me at the same time. I didn't jump to my own amazement.

'' Wow!'' I spoke using only my breath. ''Edward are you okay?'' I found the words spilling out of my mouth.

''I'm fine, you? I didn't mean to_'' he started, but I interrupted him, I didn't want him to say something to make the situation awkward.

''Edward, its ok. I liked it,'' I blushed straight away as a realised how desperate and stupid I sounded. Edward chuckled, showing his pure white teeth.

''So did I Bella..'' He had stopped chuckling and was deadly serious. My instant reaction was to smile nervously.

**A/N: I wanted to quickly update, because I wont be updating for a few weeks because from the 23****rd**** of July to 2****nd**** of August I wont be updating because I have a holiday and mine and families birthday. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N please read: ****Hello, I'm back from holiday ): My birthday is in two days I'll be 14. Already got plans… sleepover etc. Anyway could you please take the time to answer these questions in your review.**

**1. I have a lot of ideas for my new stories, would you be willing to read them if I made up my own characters our would you prefer Bella stories?**

**2. Do you want this to be a happy or sad ending?**

**4. If you have read my previous stories Taking chances and Silent cries would you like me to remove them from my profile page?**

**Thanks (: Also I am currently thinking this story will contain around 20 chapters. Also could you please check out this persons story her pen name is: Nassarie, she is an incredible writing she has an unbelievable talent. Thank you. Hope you enjoy my chapter.**

**Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 12- second nature.**

***Bella's POV***

As my eyes peeled open I didn't feel tired strangely enough. My dreams had been taken over by Edward, once again. I slept all night without waking up. Obviously I didn't automatically race out of bed like they do in movies; I wasn't fully awake, just yet. When I did get up their was certainly a spring in my step. I carefully fixed my hair and applied make up to my pale face. After a quick glance out of my window I decided on full length jeans, long sleeved top and a hoodie. Once again the weather was cold and wet. The weather didn't't get me down either. My life was finally starting to get on track. I laughed gently to the sound of Edward snoring softly; He slept like a baby without a doubt.

I thought my life was going to be perfect. I thought everything was finally going my way for a change. Once again I was wrong.

***Edwards POV***

''Who's Jane'' Bella's voice attacked me, waking me violently from my slumber. Terror took over my body and I shivered at her name.

''What?'' I questioned quickly, giving me more time to think and come up with new lies.

''Jane, don't pretend you don't know Edward.'' He voice was weaker now but still just as angry.

''Just an old friend, I haven't seen her for ages.'' I lied, quickly.

''If you haven't seen her for ages then why has this letter come today?'' She asked throwing a brown, opened envelope at me. I ignored her question and unfolded the letter. Range was in my eyes as I read the letter. A letter filled with lies, saying I was in a relationship with her and was planning on moving away with her. I couldn't look at her because the truth was just as bad as the lie.

''Bella I can explain.'' I was playing with time. I sat up slowly, each movement belonged the agony.

''You go ahead and explain then, go on humour me.'' She snarled shooting daggers at me. I couldn't bare to look at her face. Guilt pounded through my veins. Lying normally came second nature to me so why was my mind completely blank today? No excuse felt stronger enough to cover this up.

''There is a simple explanation for all of this and we will laugh about it tomorrow.'' I started giving me more time to think, clearing my thoughts.

''I'm all ears!' She shot at me again.

''Look she was a really old friend and I will use the term friend lightly. She used to have this thing for me,'' I began, the lies started to come rolling in.

''A thing?'' Bella asked, interrupting me.

''Bella please don't interrupted me.'' I smiled trying to lightening the mood, although it didn't even begin to create even a faint smile of her. ''Anyway, she liked me, too much for my liking and…''

''Wait, when was the 'thing' going on?'' She quoted ignoring my earlier statement.

''Back in phoenix when I turned fifteen, she started to like me, like I said,'' I mumbled.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' She asked, tilting her head to the side, still trying to figure me out.

''I didn't want to worry you and anyway it wasn't that much of a problem.'' I tried to sound convincing.

''We shared everything, I thought.'' She sounded disappointed.

''Anyway, I told her I didn't want a relationship but she wouldn't have it. She tried and tried and tried for ages, that's why I decided to move.'' I muttered, regretting what I had just said no sooner than I had said it.

''You said you moved because of you parents.'' Her voice was full of confusion.

''It was partly. Anyway she must of found me again. Well she did. The day before my funny turn when I became ill as you put it, that's when I saw her again. She begged for a chance with her but I told her straight no!'' My story fitted together so nicely it started to scare me a little.

''So all those walks you had, you was seeing her?'' She asked louder than normal, anger was still lurking in her voice.

''No that was the only time I saw her.'' I spoke clearly and as strongly as I could.

''So the letter, how does that fit in?'' Bella asked, calmly.

''Bella, she'd do anything to split us up, anything. Obviously she is jealous that I have found you. Please don't let her ruin us.'' I almost begged.

''I want to speak to her.'' She demanded, I wasn't expecting this.

''Why? Don't you believe me.'' I tried to guilt trip her.

''I want to tell her to back of.'' She made her point clear.

''it's a waste of time, she won't listen.'' I added.

''She will listen all right!'' She warned, with a nod. ''I'm going to work.'' She added and walked out saying nothing else.

I needed to do something about Jane and James, that was one thing I had clear. I was completely fuming that they would do such a thing. Why would they go to those extremes? I grabbed my mobile phone, Bella had bought me a few months back, and dialled James number and prepared to meet them in the alley. I wasn't scared anymore.

The alley was as cold and dark as it was any other day. The cracked walls were dry and dusty and any movement looked like they would completely collapse. Jane and James were already waiting for me. With smirks overwhelming their faces.

''Edward.'' James started like any other day.

''Lets cut the chitchat and get straight to the reason I'm here shall we?'' My tone was fiercer than I imagined.

''And what's the reason you are here then Edward?'' Jane asked playing with me.

''I think you know somehow.'' I replied in the same tone.

''Do we?'' James asked.

''Don't mess me around. The letter.'' I reminded them, joining their game.

''Why didn't you say that in the first place.'' James laughed sarcastically as he blonde, pulled back hair blew out of place.

''Well…'' I demanded answers.

''Well what?'' James snarled, getting slowly irritated by my tone. '' I think your forgetting something. You can't say anything to us, we hold too much against you. We can make you world come crashing down on you.'' James reminded me.

''But I haven't spoke badly to you before and look where it got me. You will black mail me whatever I do, so I might as well give you a reason.'' I got stronger through out my sentence.

''How modest, how pathetic. Poor little you. Your right though. You portrayed me. This is war.'' James spat.

''Yeah and I'll fight back all the way.'' I yelled, making my echo sound evil.

''And you'll lose. We have everything against you. Everything. Don't forget that.'' He chuckled to his own amusement. I could see Jane out of the corner of my eye smiling at James.

''We'll see.'' I whispered, before walking of. I heard the chuckles get quieter as I walked further down the alley. Anger filled my body. Once again had come of stronger; once again I was reminded of how much they had against me; once again I realised the power they held over me. I was loosing the fight. A fight I was willing to fight. I'd do it for Bella…

**A/N: I hope my writing isn't sloppy. There is two reason if there is. **

**Number one I haven't wrote properly for a week and I'm very upset about been back home**

**Number two I really want this story finished because I have brilliant (even if I do say so myself) ideas for my next story. This doesn't mean I'm going to rush this story though. I don't know If I like the outcome of this chapter, let me know what you think. The reason I don't like the outcome is purely because I know how writers block! Grr. Mildly annoying. My birthday is in two days… wait I have already said that. Ok I'm rambling. Bye. **

**Please review.;)and don't forget to answer those in first A/N**

**Have a good day/evening/whatever. **

**=]Oh and did I mentions its my Birthday on 01/08/11(1****st**** August!)**


End file.
